Broken Glass
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: It has been almost sixteen years since the execution of First Magician Roze Featherstone. All is going well and all is peaceful... Until one fateful night, glass is shattered and lives will be changed forever. Irys Jewelrose's daughter will do things she one day won't be proud of and Irys will have to face her past... RozexOC, IrysXRoze, ZitoraXRoze Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I decided to say screw waiting :) I'm way to excited to get this book up so here' the prologue. Oh a detail I changed is that it takes place roughly 15 years after Roze is executed and her soul trapped in glass. Let me know what you all think!**

**Love,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_

_**BROKEN GLASS**_

Prologue

Lily Jewelrose crept behind a tree. She looked out, counting ten guards, five of them being magicians hand picked by the counsel for this assignment. Her emerald eyes glinted in the moonlight.

_That'll be the last time those jerks make fun of me and call me a coward,_ she says in her head, thinking back to her first-year classmates.

As the fifteen year-old magician in training closed her eyes to focus, she pulled a thread of power and used it to put all the guards to sleep, even the magicians hit the ground unsuspectingly. Lily stood and ran into the small hut. Sitting on a stand with a cage around it was a small glass figurine. She walked forward, strangely drawn to it. She used magic to pick the lock, which fell to floor with a solid _thunk. _She lifted the iron bars around the glass figurine and stared at it in awe. Lily picked up the figure.

There was a blue light glowing within it and she thought she could feel heat emanating from it. The Jewelrose jumped when she thought she heard something hiss seductively in her ear. The figurine slipped from her hands at the sudden movement. It seemed to fall in slow motion and a scream caught in her throat. The glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces. When the glass broke she felt a wave of power wash over her skin...

* * *

Bain Bloodgood sat in his office, working on old history textbooks that Dax Greenblade had translated. Bain sighed with exhaustion. Being First Magician was beginning to wear him out. He and Irys worked well together and he trusted the Second Magician wholeheartedly. It had been a blow to everyone when Zitora Cowan had decided to renounce her title as Second Magician to leave and search for her missing sister. But Irys adapted well to the new workload. They both had to do twice the work now that there were only two Master Magicians.

He rested his head back and his heart skipped a beat when he felt a tremendous explosion of power, causing a ripplie in the power source. He shot to his feet.

_What in blazes was that, _he thought, his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

Irys Jewelrose slept soundly, having dreams of riding her horse Silk for hours out on the plains and even into the Zaltanas' forests. She could feel the wind whipping at her face, making her feel wild and free.

_"Irys..."_

The Second Magician shot bolt upright, her emerald eye wide. She could have sworn she heard Roze Featherstone's voice, whispering her name. And at the same time she had felt a giant rush of power ripple across the power source. She looked out the window to the full moon.

_Something's not right, _she thought to herself as she lied back down, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Zitora Cowan sat huddled by a fire. She was cold even though she was rapped in her cloak and it was at times like this, she wished she still had Roze to hold her close and spread warmth through her body. Just as she was dozing off, she felt the hair on her arms and neck stand up and a surge of electricity ran across her skin. The power source seemed to shake at the tremendous release of power.

She stared at the sky, knowing that Irys and Bain had felt it too.

_It's their problem now, _ Zitora thought as she fell onto her back and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Lily stood in shock, terrified, knowing with her whole being that she had screwed up big time. She turned to walk out and get out of there before someone showed up. She felt a blast of cold air shoot through her body, throwing her onto her back.

Her eyes were shut tight and it felt as if someone's hands were holding her down. Her first thought was that her spell had worn off and one of the magicians outside had hit her with magic.

"Thank you," she heard a cold voice whisper in her ear.

She shivered as she could feel the breath snaking across her ear. She opened her eyes to find, holding her down, the transparent figure of Roze Featherstone.

**Author's note: Uh oh O.o She's baaaaack! Dun dun dah! Haha sorry had to throw that in there :) Hope the prologue has caught enough people's eye and I hope you enjoyed it. Keep watch for the next installment!**

**Love always,**

_**Hawk Mistress **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright so here's chapter one. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to let me know it was enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**_Hawk Mistress_  
**

Chapter 1

"You look familiar," Roze said softly.

"I-I do?" Lily stammered.

Roze's face was close to hers now. A smirk touched the corner of the former First Magician's lips.

"You're afraid of me."

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me..." Roze whispered in her ear.

Lily clenched her eyes shut tight. Something about Roze, besides her reputation, set her on edge and got her heart hammering in fear. The weight on her shoulders and waist disappeared. When she opened her eyes again Roze was no where to be found.

_You'd better leave before those guards awaken, _she heard Roze's voice in her head.

Lily quickly shot to her feet. In seeing Roze Featherstone she had completely forgotten where she was. She used magic to make her footprints in the dirt disappear. She found her mother's horse Silk farther into the woods where she left her. She climbed into the saddle on Silk's back, kicking her heels in twice and clicking her tongue twice. The horse broke into a gallop, avoiding trees while Lily did her best to avoid the branches threatening to take her head off.

_Why are you on Fourth Magician's horse, _Roze asked.

_Uh... Who?_

_Irys Jewelrose. Silk is her horse, so why do you have her?_

_Oh, you confused me. Irys is Second Magician now._

_What?! Where's Zitora?!_

Lily felt distress rising inside her, but it was not her own. The young Jewelrose did her best to shake it off.

_Zitora Cowan? I'm not sure, all I know is she left._

Silence, and then: _You still didn't answer me. Why do you have Irys's horse?_

_Well Silk is partially mine until the Keep provides me with my own. My mother is kind enough to let me use her when she doesn't need her._

Roze was slightly stunned into silence. Irys had a daughter? Now she realized where she thought she had recognized this girl. She had Irys Jewelrose's strong features. Emerald eyes, jet black hair, beautiful complexion, the same now and shape of eyes, same cheekbones... This girl was the spitting image of her mother.

_How old are you,_ Roze asked after moments of silence.

_I'm fifteen._

Roze didn't know how long she was in that glass hell for, so she had now way to guess at when this girl was born.

_When exactly were you born?_

_Just days after your execution._

Roze remained silent, keeping to herself for the rest of the ride home. lily climbed the stairs to the second floor of her mother's tower. She was exhausted and as soon as she threw her boots, pants and over shirt onto the floor she collapsed onto the bed. Lily got under the covers and fell sound asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Nola bolted awake. She felt power brushing over her skin and seeping through her mind. She released and a shaky breath as she sat up and starred out the window at the beautiful full moon. Her eyes shone in the light of the moon. She glanced down at the woman beside her, naked, but wrapped in the covers. She sighed and held her head in her palms. Nola had missed the opportunity earlier when the woman had reached her climax. It would have been her first Kirakawa in fifteen years.

Nola stood and stretched, going to stand and lean against the window frame.

_The moon's beautiful tonight, _she thought peacefully.

_It is isn't it, _an all too familiar voice said in her head.

Her emerald eyes widened.

_Roze?_

_It's been awhile hasn't it, Nola._

Nola's heart pounded.

_I'm free, _Roze said softly and then withdrew her awareness.

Nola spun around and threw some clothes on. She left the woman there, her chest rising and falling slowly in peaceful sleep. she quickly saddled her horse and rode for the Sitian border. She was in Military District 1 at the farthest corner, closest to the ocean. She would have to ride hard for several days before she could even reach the Sitian border.

Nola frowned. Her hatred of her older sister had only grown strong over the years. Nola had taken off just moments after Roze's execution, headed for the north where she could hide out for the rest of her life. She wasn't the only one who had left either.

Irys and her guards had chased her as far as the Ixian border. Nola had looked back over her shoulder, once safely across, to see Irys a top of her horse watching her with a deep frown.

_Well my dear sister, Roze is back and I'll soon be by her side..._

* * *

Lily woke earlier than she needed to and since she couldn't go back to sleep she just stood and got clean clothes on.

_So, your name's Lily, _Roze said to her.

Lily jumped, she had forgotten about last night.

_Yes, _Lily said in her head.

_You're very skilled in magic for such a young girl._

Lily picked up Roze's interest in her.

_Why are you still hanging around me?_

Roze appeared in front of her, still transparent. The ghost of the First Magician lifted her arm and pointed a finger at Lily's chest.

_Because I'm a part of you now. When you released me, my spirit attached to you._

Lily's heart hammered again. She sat down on her bed heavily when the reality of what she had done sunk in. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

_Don't feel regret about what you've done. you've given me a second chance to be heard. When I was executed no one bothered to ask me why I did what I did._

_Why did you do it, _Lily asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Her mother never would talk to her about it when she asked. All Irys would say was, "We got rid of a monster. That's all that matters."

_So that's what your mother says about me huh? That I was a monster._

Lily didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor.

_I did what I did so I could protect Sitia. I was executed for wanting to save and protect my home._

Roze vanished and went silent as Lily heard her mother's steps coming down the stairs. Seconds later there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said softly.

Irys walked in. This was the first time Roze had seen the now Second Magician in fifteen years. Irys hadn't lost any of her beauty.

"Hello, mother," lily said as she stood and Second Magician wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you ready for your lesson today," Irys asked as she pulled away, flashing a beautiful smile that she always flashed her daughter.

"Yes."

They walked up to Irys's meditation chamber. Lily came up here every morning to train with her mother. That was why she was so skilled already, having a Master Magician as a parent had its perks. Lily loved her mother with all of her heart and she respected no other magician more than she respected and looked up to her mother.

"Okay, Lily, let's work on your mental defenses," Irys said as they sat down across from each other.

Lily swallowed hard. Mental defenses was her weakest skill. She couldn't keep her mother out, ever.

"Imagine the place where you feel the safest," Irys began softly.

"Me, I imagine my tower. Just think about it."

Lily closed her eyes and tried to think. The only thing she could think of was the tower. She opened her eyes.

"Okay, I've got it," she said.

"Alright. Build it around you in your mind and I'll try to break through and read your surface thoughts."

Lily imagined herself in the tower, but her mother tore it down just as quickly as Lily could put it up. Her weak defenses were nothing but a bug that could easily be squashed when it came to a Master Magician.

"Hm, maybe that wasn't where you feel the safest. Think on it a little harder."

Lily and Irys went on trying different places for almost three hours. Lily fell onto her side, exhausted and sweaty. Her mother helped her sit up. Her kind smile made Roze want to scoff. If only Lily knew of the things this woman had begged be done to her and things she did in return... Then she wouldn't respect Irys so much as hate, her or at the least be disgusted with her.

Irys had a sinful side that Lily most likely knew nothing about. But all in due time she would find out.

"Second Magician!"

Irys's head jerked up and she went to the door. A guard stood there breathing heavy from running up all the stairs.

"What is it," she asked, wondering why this guard was in such a hurry.

"Master Bloodgood requests our presence in the Masters' meetin room. He said it was an emergency."

**Author's note: Coming up: in the next chapter find out what Bain's emergency is and how will Irys react when she hears the news. Roze offers a proposition to Lily that will be hard to resist... Keep watch for chapter 2**

**Love always,**

_**Hawk Mistress**_


End file.
